Caer en la locura
by KuroShiroNeko-chan
Summary: La derruida sala ahora está pintada en carmesí. Cuerpos inmóviles reflejan miedo, ira y confusión. Sin embargo, mi única pregunta es... ¿Cómo llegamos a ésto? [one shot, dark27]


_**Caer en la locura**_

_Me gustaría saber cómo llegamos a esto…_

Carmesí goteante cubría los escombros; las paredes resquebrajadas de lo que antaño fue una magnífica sala decorada con el más exquisito de los gustos, parte de una aún más majestuosa mansión. Sin embargo, todo lo que quedaban eran los restos.

Dí un paso adelante, y bajo mi suela se quebró un cristal. Levanté el pie. Un viejo marco de foto guardaba aquel recuerdo de antaño, en la que todos fuimos, forzosamente, de excursión. Buenos recuerdos. Anhelados recuerdos. Todos caen al olvido.

_Cómo fue que aquellos a los que llamé amigos acabaron dándome con tanta facilidad y disimulo la espalda,_

Desde antes de que me diese cuenta, parece ser, esta distancia nació y no hizo más que crecer día a día. ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Tal vez se me malentendió? No lo sé. No lo entiendo. ¿Tal vez soy odiado?

Hubo un punto en el que, egoístamente, decidí dejar de lado opiniones ajenas, sin embargo… son la excepción a la regla. ¿A quién no le importa la opinión de sus seres queridos?

_Cómo fue que la paranoia comenzó a nacer lenta e inexorable en mi interior…_

Ah, cierto… porque fui traicionado por ellos anteriormente, ¿cierto? Traté tanto de darles mi apoyo cuando me miraron con desprecio…

Y aun así deliberadamente lo ignoré y traté con aún más empeño. ¿No es suficiente?

Conocí a más gente, y, por supuesto, me agradaban también, pero seguí creyendo en nuestro vínculo. ¿Fui sólo yo?

_Ah… en un principio quise creer que no era más que un error. Que le daba demasiada importancia a lo que no lo tenía…_

Con la foto de marco roto en la mano, caminé pausadamente al centro de la habitación ahora escarlata, pasando por los cuerpos que una vez portaron las almas de mis amigos; mi familia.

_Pero, ¿es realmente así?_

Risa burbujeante escapaba de mi garganta, pero esta vez con voz hueca, irónica, burlesca… la risa de una mente al borde de la locura. ¿Estaba loco entonces? ¿O era el mundo el que lo estaba?

_No lo sé, y tampoco sé por qué no puedo parar de reír…_

Ah, pero supongo que ahora he de ser feliz. A pesar de los cuerpos caídos, desmembrados, sin vida a mi alrededor, he de ser feliz ¿cierto? Después de todo la gente ríe cuando está felíz…

_Pero, ¿qué es esto que siento? El temblor, el aprisionamiento…_

Por algún extraño motivo, al llegar al centro de ese caos que yo mismo creé, mis piernas flaquean y caigo de rodillas. El líquido espeso y oscuro me mancha, pero eso ahora es sólo un pensamiento vago.

Ah… Conseguí lo que quería, pero aquí hay algo extraño, ¿no es así? Y de algún modo retorcido me parece gracioso.

_Algo caliente rueda por mi cara. ¿Es sangre? No… ¿lágrimas?_

¿Por qué brotan lágrimas? No recuerdo haberme herido… ¿Es eso que llaman llorar de felicidad? Sin embargo… Este sentimiento no es la "felicidad" que yo recuerdo.

_¿No es esto lo que quería? ¿Acaso no río en euforia?_

Miro a mi alrededor. La imagen de felicidad que tenía era el simplemente cuando reía junto a estas personas que ahora yacen a mis pies. ¿Ha cambiado? ¿He cambiado? ¿Es así como ahora me siento vivo y libre?

Estoy seguro de que esto me dará libertad; de que matándolos erradicaré la fuente de mi sufrimiento y angustia.

_Entonces… ¿por qué duele tanto?_

Es confuso, como un laberinto en el que me he perdido y del cual no conozco el camino ni poseo el mapa. Estaba seguro de haber encontrado la respuesta; encontrado el camino, pero…

_Miro a mi alrededor; os miro…_

Y miro casi ausente mis manos, manchadas en vuestra sangre reseca. Me fijo entonces en el brillo inquietante de mis anillos; tan pequeño objeto, con tal enorme poder… Un anillo maldito, que reluce con pesar, como si comprendiera mejor que su portador la situación.

De nuevo, la risa hueca resuena en lo que queda de la sala, siendo que desde que inició el llanto éste no conoció descanso.

_Y de nuevo, me pregunto… ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?_

…_**.. FIN?…..**_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este angustioso one shot. Tiene insinuación de gore, pero quería centrarme en los sentimientos de Tsuna en su versión TYL sobre qué pasaría si cayese en la locura por el abandono o supuesto abandono de la gente que quiere._

_Ha sido un momento de inspiración repentino… y siento no haber seguido con "Midnight" ni "Unlucky Lucky"… la verdad que hacía tiempo que no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de escribir…_

_De todas formas gracias por leer! _

_See you~!_


End file.
